Youth ray
by Maddyliza1234
Summary: Kim and jack had a great life in salt lake city Utah. They are married and 28, but when a trip out to seaford to see an invention of Milton's tuns Rudy into a baby it also turns jack and Kim into parents forever. Follow this new family of 3 on their journeys that they will share together. Please r and r!
1. Chapter 1

Jacks pov

Hey it's jack! Before we get started there's a few things that you should know. For starters I'm 28 years old. I'm a lawyer in salt lake city Utah. I'm very successful. Kim and I are married. We started dating when we were 16. She is also 28. We got married when we were 25, 2 years after we moved to Utah. We have been married for almost 3 years now. Kim was an occupational therapist, but that all changed when we made a trip out to seaford to see Milton's latest invention. That's where Kim's and my story and new life begins, my little friends.

The day we left for seaford

Jacks pov

"honey, have you seen my purple pumps?" Kim called to me from our walk in closet. "no, honey" I told her, walking into our walk in closet. "why do you need your purple pumps anyways?" I asked her. "because they do wonders for my legs!" she said with a duh tone. I rolled my eyes. "don't you start with me!" she said, as she tossed clothes across our closet, in hopes of finding her shoes. "honey, we have to catch our plane soon!" I told her, getting annoyed. "just a minute! I'm getting close! I just know it!" she said, digging through clothes on my side of the closet. She then pulled out her purple pumps that were covered in lip gloss. I accidently broke 1 of her bath and body works lip glosses open and it squirted all over her pumps. I tired to hide the evidence because I knew they were her favorite 1s. "ah ha!" she said when she found them. She looked disgusted at them. She then looked over at me. "it wasn't my fault it broke!" I exclaimed, putting my hands up in the air. "I don't even want to know what it was that you broke! Let's just go!" she said, getting up off of the floor of our closet. "fine with me!" I said, grabbing our suitcases.

2 days later (sorry! I want to get to the problem fast and their new life!)

Kim and I walked into Milton's laboratory, exhausted from our 2 day flight. We hadn't seen the gang since graduation. It was good to be back, even tHough if it was just for a few days. Eddie had moved back to seaford for senior year, which was great. he had married my sister grace. They now live out in Utah with us, but flew in 2 days earlier to see graces and my dad and stepmom. Kim and I slowly walked down the stairs into Milton's laboratory. "my head hurts! That baby cried the whole flight!" Kim complained, rubbing her head in pain. "At least you didn't have a 2 year old kicking your seat the whole entire flight! My back is killing me!" I complained. "oh, baby!" Kim said, rubbing my back. "better?" she asked me. "much" I said, turning around and giving her a kiss.

We had dropped our stuff at the hotel we were staying at for the next few days. We walked down into Milton's lab, tired and in pain. The gang was already there. "jack! Kim!" they all exclaimed, running to hug us. "its so good to see you guys!" Sloan said, happily. "it's so good to see you guys, as well" Kim said, happily and putting her arm around my waist. "so glad you guys are here!" Rudy said, jumping up and down. "it's so good to be back in seaford!" i exclaimed. "I agree!" kim said, giving me a small peck on the lips. "so what is the invention you wanted to show us, Milton?" Brody asked him. "this!" Milton said pulling a sheet off of some sort of ray thing. "what is it?" Eddie asked him. "it's a youth ray. It makes you younger, but you still age, just slower. There's a few minor set backs. When it's used on someone, they will have a new life and won't remember their old life!" Milton explained. "that would be awesome if it worked on me! Id love to be young again! I'm going to go to the bathroom" Rudy said, leaving the room. "ok!" Milton said.

We were all talking and catching up when we didn't realize that Jerry was playing with a dial on the youth ray. Rudy walked back into the room just when Jerry pressed the button, making the ray hit Rudy. "Jerry!" we all exclaimed. All of a sudden, underneath a heap of clothes, a baby cried. "oh my god!" we all exclaimed.

Kim and I picked up a baby Rudy and Kim calmed him down. He was stark naked. "what are we gonna do?!" Kim and I both exclaimed. "there's a few things. 1. He needs clothes. 2. Its permanent oh and jack andkim? You're Rudy's adopted parents" Milton explained to us. Kim and I looked at each other. "can we go and talk?" Kim asked the gang. "sure. I'll take the baby" Claire said, holding out her hands for Rudy. Kim and I handed Rudy to Claire and ran out of the room.

"should we?" I asked Kim. "I want to, but I'll have to quit my job, which means you'll be the bread winner. Id work again when he's older, but not right now. Would you be okay wi that?" Kim said, giving me a pleading look. I nodd. "yeah. I always wanted to be a dad" I said, smiling. She smiled and ran into my open arms. "so we're adopting Rudy?" I asked her. She looked up at me and nodded. "of course!" she said ten looked up at me again and gave me a kiss.

We ran back into the room, happy that we were going to adopt Rudy and be his parents. We were both smiling from ear to ear. "so? Am I going to be an aunt again?" grace asked me as she held eddies and her 5 week old son, Marcus. Grace and i had lots of aiblings and most of them already has kids. Kim and I smiled at ecachother. "yes!" we both said. Everyone cheered. As Claire handed Rudy to us. "hi, buddy. We're you're parents" we told Rudy. He snuggled into Kim's chest. "I think he likes me!" Kim said smiling. "of course he does! Your his mom!" I told her, petting Rudy's head. Grace handed us a diaper and a onesie. "grace you don't have to do this" Kim said. "it's the least I can do for my little nephew!" grace said, Tickling Rudy, who wiggled happily in kims arms. "besides, you can't have a naked baby in seaford!" Eddie said, giggling. "you know Joan!" Milton said. "shell strip too" Clare said laughing. Grace walked up to Kim with Marcus in her arms. "Marcus, this is your new cousin, Rudy" Kim said, showing Rudy to Marcus. "I can tell these 2 will be close!" I said. We all laughed. "well, jack we should go change this little guy!" Kim said. "I think you're right honey" I said. We walked up the stairs to change Rudy.

2 hours later,

Grace, Eddie, Marcus, Kim, Rudy and I walked out of the adoption agency, happily. "you guys are going to love parenthood" grace said. "we already do!" I said, kissing Kim. "don't we, Rudy?" I said in a baby voice. I was holding Rudy. "jack, dad and mom are most likely at home. Do want to take them to meet Rudy?" grace asked me. I looked at Kim who nodded. "sure. Mom will have more of a cow anyways" I said. Graces and my birth mom lives in Seattle. "ok. Are you excited to meet your grandparents, buddy?" I asked Rudy. He looked up at me with his blue eyes. They looked like tiny oceans. He was just so beautiful. We walked to our cars and left for graces and my parents house.

10 minutes later

Grace, Eddie, Marcus, Kim, Rudy and I stood waiting at graces and my parents front door patently. The door then swung open. Graces andmy step mom, Victoria who we call mom, was standing at the door. She gave us big hugs. "jack! Kim! Grace! Eddie! It's so good to see you guys!" she exclaimed. "sorry we didn't call, mom" grace aid. "oh that's ok. Why don't we go inside? Your dads trying to fix a light bulb!" she said, rolling her eyes. We all laughed. Kim and Eddie shot grace and I identical looks. "what?!" grace and I both snapped. "well, last week, you tried to fix the ceiling fan in the indoor patio, but it fell not eh floor and broke into a million pieces!" Kim said, laughing. "very funny!" I said. Mom Laughed. I adjustEd Rudy in my arms. "and grace, last week you broke the fridge handle and duct taped it back on!" Eddie said. "it wasn't my fault! It was stupid kitchen aids fault!" grace said, sticking her nose in the air. We all laughed. "Rob! We have guests!" Victoria called. "coming!" dad yelled, running into the room. "jack! Kim! Grace! Eddie! I missed you!" he said hugging us. "we missed you too" we all said, smiling.

We walked into the living room and sat down on the couches. There were 4 couches. Kim, Rudy and I were on 1 couch, grace, Eddie and Marcus were on another and mom and dad sat on another. "we have some explaining to do" I told them. "is it about that cute adorable baby that I wish was my grand child?" mom asked. "I feel the same way" dad agreed. "he is your grandson, your adopted grandson. You see, we adopted him. Milton had an invention, a youth ray. This baby is our old sensi Rudy. The rays permanant and he won't remember his old life. We adopted him not that very long ago" i explained. Mom and dad got up and came over and hugged us. They just loved Rudy. They held him and loved him. Grace and Eddie introduced them to Marcus. They loved him too and said that Rudy and Marcus were going to be joint to the hip. I'm glad they weren't shocked!

Mom, dad, grace, Eddie, Marcus, Kim Rudy and I all walked into babies r us to buy everything we needed for Rudy. Grace and Eddie each had a cart. "so, where should we start?" I asked Kim. "cribs" she told me, adjusting a sleeping Rudy in her arms. "what kind are you looking for?" mom asked me. "I don't know" Kim and I both sighed. "what do you mean you don't know?!" grace exclaimed, dragging Kim and I by the hands to the cribs. "grace! Stop!" Kim and I tell her. "Rudy is asleep in Kim's arms!" I whisper yell. She apologizes and we go to the cribs.

"how about this one?" Kim asks grace, pointing to a white metal crib. "that's not safe!" grace exclaims. "then what is?" Kim asked. "something sturdy" Eddie pointed out. Kim, mom, dad, grace and I all gave him weird looks. "what?! When we were buying Marcus's crib, grace shouted something sturdy the whole time!" he said, proving his point. We all nodded. "what coulor do you want?" grace asked us. "color?" Kim asked her. "what shade of wood?" she asked Kim. "I like black or white" I said. "out of your 2 choices, I like black" Kim said. Kim and I decided back when we first moved to Utah, tha when making choices, I'd give her choices and shed have to choose because other wise I wouldn't be helping making a big choice. This worked well. We all walked over to the black cribs. "I like this 1" Kim said, potomg to the crib that doubled as a change table. "what do you think, buddy?" I asked Rudy, who just woke up from his nap. He looked over at the crib and reached for it, whining a little. "I think this is the one" I said, kissing Kim. "me too and so does Rudy" Kim said, calming a fussy Rudy down because he could go into the crib.

We ordered the crib and matching dresser. We were now looking at bedding for the crib. "what theme o color?" grace asked Kim and I. "ok, are your choices. Finding memo, simba, monsters inc or Mickey mouse!" I told Kim, taking Rudy from her. "ok. You have 2 choices. Simba or finding memo" Kim explained to me. "simba" I told her. She then picked out a simba bedding. Rudy reached for it. "bingo!" Kim said, tossing it into the cart. That was easy!" kim said, kissing me.

By the end of our shopping trip, we ended up getting a rocking chair, 4 bouncers, all Downey themed, a Simba playpen, a Mickey mouse stroller, a finding memo baby bath, clothes, bibs, bottles, pacifiers, blankets and toys. We were going to get him more for Christmas. Overall, parenthood was treating Kim and I well. I couldn't wait for our next adventure as a family.

This is a mega crossover. I thought about this and since there's nothing like it to go for it. Hope you like it. Please r and r! I will update soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Kim's pov

It had been a week since jack and I adopted Rudy. We were on our way to the airport to go home. "so, are you sure Rudys stuff is on its way to Utah?" jack asked his stepmom who was often forgetful. She nodded. "yes! Now you 3 have a plane to catch!" she said, pushing us out of the now stopped car. Jacks dad got out of the drivers seat and opened the trunk. Grace and Eddie were at eddies moms house for a little while. They would be here any moment though. Jack and his dad grabbed jacks, rudys and my suitcases out of Victorias red ford fiesta. I went over to the other side of the car where jack and I got out and crawled in. I took out Rudy's car seat. "all right, buddy. Time to go see your new home" I told him, climbing out of the car. Victoria climbed out and hugged me. "Kim, I know well see you in a couple weeks when rob and I come up for Christmas, but I'm going to miss you" she told me. She bent down to Rudy's level. "I'll miss you too, baby boy. Be good for your mommy and daddy" she told him. Rudy grabbed her hand and held it for 5 seconds. "awwww!" Victoria and I both said. Rudy let go of her hand. Jack and Robert walked up to us with hour suitcases. "ready to go, honey?" jack asked me. I turned to him. "yes, honey. See you at Christmas!" I said, hugging rob. "you, too!" he said. He then bent down to Rudy's level. "don't drive your parents too crazy!" he said, petting his head. Rudy looked up at him with his big blue eyes. Jack and I hugged Victoria and rob. I then looked at my phone. "honey, we should be going" I told him. He looked at his phone. "I agree. Are ready to go to Utah, buddy?" he spoke. Rudy raised his tiny arms in the air. "I'll take that as a yes!" jack said, laughing. I kissed him passionantly. We grabbed our suitcases and waved goodbye to jacks parents and walked into the airport.

1 hour later,

We got on the plane. Rudy sat between jack and I. Grace and Eddie sat across from us, with Marcus between them. Rudy was asleep in his car seat, but jack and I both knew that he wouldn't stay asleep for long. When Rudy was 32, he hated to sleep. He always wanted to be awake. "Kim" grace whispered. "what?" I asked her. "Eddie and Marcus are bored" she told me. "Rudy is asleep and jack.. He's? Honey what are you doing?" I say as i look at jack who Is holding a pencil in his mouth and drinking coffee at the same time. "work, honey" he said. "oy, you drive me nuts!" I said, rolling my eyes. "hey! If I'm going to be the bread winner and the provider in our family, I need to work my butt off" he said. "how many cases have you won?" grace asked jack. "all of them" he told grace. "hotshot" grace muttered. I giggled. "well, I must be getting back to work" jack said, kissing me passionately and getting back to work. Grace sat up and turned her body towards me. "are you excited for jacks and my siblings and your siblings to meet Rudy?" grace asked me. I shrugged. "I guess. They all already have kids and they have been waiting ever so patently for jack and I to get pregnant. When we show up with Rudy, what will they say and think?" I told grace, panicking in my mind. "kimmy, it's ok. They love you guys. At first they might find it a little weird, but then they'll get used to it and love Rudy as much as they love you and jack" grace reassured me. "thanks, grace" I told her, smiling. "you're welcoming" she told me smiling. "so is eddies mom coming for Christmas?" I asked grace. Grace groaned. "she hasn't answered us yet! That woman likes to think things through! I tell you!" grace whisper yelled. I laughed. "what about your mom?" she asked me. Of course, jack being jack got over protective and a tad bit gossipy turned to hear our conversation. "I dont know. She doesn't really like your birth mom" I told grace. She and jack both nodded, causing me to look at jack, angrily. "why do you always have to eevsdrop?!" I asked him, a tad big annoyed. "becuase it's my job" he said, as a matter of factly. I rolled my eyes. Grace laughed. "youre a loon! You know that right?" I told him. "yes, you tell me that every night before we go to bed" he told me, causing grace to laugh again. God, being married to him is never a dull moment!

2 hours later,

We have been on the plane for 3 hours now and are not even close to Utah yet. Rudy woke up and jack and are tending to his every need. "here you go!" jack says sitting back down with a bottle handing it to me. "thanks" I told him. "you're welcome. "do you want to feed him?" I asked jack. "you can, but I'll burp him" he told me, smiling. "ok" I tod him smiling. I cradled Rudy in my arms and fed him the bottle. He ate it up fast. "are you hungry, buddy?" jack asked him. "tell daddy I'm busy right now" I said to Rudy in my baby voice. Jack and I both laughed. We shared a passionate kiss. I love moments like these when we are a family.

8 hours later,

We finally got off of the plane. Rudy and Marcus were both crying. "Rudy, buddy it's ok. We're going to go to your new home. You'll live there with your mommy, laya, thats our doggy and I" jack told our son in his baby voice. Yes, we named our dog after princess laya. It's one of our favorite movies as a couple. Eddie and grace grabbed their luggage and our luggage from the luggage carrousale. They walked up to us. "guys, you didn't have to do that" I told them. "were family. It's ok" grace told me. I smiled and hugged her. "let's go home, family" jack said, smiling. Together, the 6 of us left the airport and traveled to jacks and my house.

30 minutes later,

The car ride home in jacks and my blue Subaru was very quiet since Rudy was sleeping jack was focusing on his driving. In December, the roads were very icy and slippery in Utah. When jack or I drove, we didn't talk much so the 1 who was driving could focus. The roads were covered in snow. It was so beautiful. I loved Utah in the winter time. This year, would be really fun and wonderful for jack and I because we would have Rudy. I can just imagine it now. Jack pulling Rudy in the sleigh while I take pictures of them. I would play with him and so would jack. I couldn't wait to watch him grow up. Jack turned onto our road. Excitement filled me as we got closer to our home, our new life as a family of 3. I leaned back, smiling. Jack looked over at me and smiled. "finally" he sighed. I laughed. "yeah" I said, pausing. "finally" I said. We both laughed as jack turned into our driveway. The snow looked fairly fresh. It must have snowed when we were gone. Rudy's new things were,in boxes in front of our garge. Jack sighed. "now what?" he asked me. "babe, it's only covering 1 side. Just park on the other side" I told him. "are you forgetting that your car is parked there?" he asked me. "oh right!" I said. He rolled his eyes. "just park it outside of the garge and you or I can park it in the garge later. Ok?" I explained to him. He smiled and kissed my lips ever so lightly. "ok, honey" he told me, parking the car in a good spot.

Jack and I climbed out of our car and grabbed a now awake Rudy. Rudy was crying because of the change of temperature. Jack was wearing his black warm and thick leather jacket from Danier and i was wearing my light blue leather jacket that was nice and warm from Danier. This was the weather jack and I were used to. Rudy, on the other hand, wasn't. Well the older Rudy wasn't. Rudy was crying and shaking. Jack was holding him in his car seat. Rudy was crying and shaking. "honey, do you have the key?" jack asked me. "it's right here, baby" I said, handing it to him after I dug it out of my right leather jackets pocket. I unlocked our front door and slowly opened so I wouldnt scare Rudy. "baby boy, this is your new home" jack and I told Rudy softly, walking into the house.

Rudy's eyes wandered around our huge house. Jack and I laughed. Jack set down his car seat and carefully took him out. At this point, Rudy had step crying. Rudy was wearing a one piece yellow Simba snowsuit. Jack handed him to me and we both walked him around the house. Our boots left marks on our brown Virgo floor. We don't care about the dirt and mud right now. We walk up the stairs and to the room that will be Rudy's. I cradle him softly. Jack opens the door and the 3 of us walk in. "welcome home, rudyx" we both say smiling.

Aww! How cute! Please r and r! I'll update ASAP!


	3. Chapter 3

Meeting Rudy, Kim's little surprise and the new family member

Jacks pov

It had been 1 week since we got home with Rudy. Rudy was the cutest 2 and half month old ever! Kim and I just loved him to bits and peices. Kim was the best mom in the whole entire world. Kim and I were in our room, getting ready for our big day. We were introducing Rudy to our siblings! Which are also our friends. Rudy was in his playpen, playing with his feet. Kim was currently in the bathroom and I getting dressed in our closet. I walked past Rudy's playpen, which was by the closet. "hi, baby boy" I said, petting his head. He showed me his foot. I chuckled. I walked into the closet, but I heard puking coming from the bathroom. I quickly ran into into Kim's and my bathroom to find Kim, bent over the toilet bowl, puking her guts out. I walked up to her, shirtless and in nothing but my boxers. I bent down to her level and pulled back her long blonde hair. She finished puking, looked up at me and smiled.

Kim had been acting weird for the last few days. She had mood swings. One moment she was mad and the next moment she was happy. She had been puking a lot. She had also been having weird cravings. I think I know what's up with her.

Kim and I walked into our room and sat down on our bed. I needed to see if what I thought was true. "Kim, honey, what's going oath you lately?" I asked her, laying on my side. "what do you mean, jack, honey?" she asked me. "well, one minute you want to kill me the next minute you want to kiss me. You puke all of time and have Wierd cravings!" I told her. She looked down and played with her pandora bracelet that I had bought her for our first Christmas together in Utah. She got up and went to the bathroom. She walked out holding... a pregnancy test.

She walked up to me, as I grabbed Rudy, who was still playing with his feet out of his playpen. I cradled him in my arms. "honey, are you?" I asked her. She nodded. "jack..." she said, tears streaming down her face. "shhhh...kimmy. It's going to be ok. I'll tell what were going to do. We're going to raise to beautiful children, who are very close in age and get along like 2 peas in a pod" I explained to her. She hugged me. I kissed her passionately. "never sa. That agin" she told me, laughing. "what?" I asked her. "2 peas in a pod. It sound weird coming out of your mouth" she told me. I laughed. She hugged me again. Rudy looked up at us with his big blue eyes that we both loved. "Rudy, baby, guess what?" Kim asked him. He looked at her with big eyes. "you're going to be a big brother!" I exclaimed happily. He raised his hand happily in the air. Kim and I both laughed. "and I can't wait to be a dad again" I said. "and I can't wait to be a mom again" Kim smiled. I kissed her passionately again. Rudy stuck his tongue out at us. We both laughed.

2 hours later,

The gang were coming over for lunch, they should be here soon. Rudy was in his simba bouncer, sleeping and Kim and I were in the kitchen. We had put Rudy's bouncer close to us, so when he wakes up we can get to him faster. Kim and I both agreed that we would wait till Christmas eve to tell the gang about Kim's pregnancy. That way, our parents would be there to here our big announcement. Kim and I were making a salad. I was cutting the carrots and she was cutting the marble cheese. (i know that sounds wrong. That why I put marble in front of it!) she was eating most of them, though. "hungry?" I asked her, as she ate another cheese cube. She nodded. "yes, after all, I'm eating for 2 now" she said, laughing. "does that mean I need to make more soup?" I say, gesturing the pot of soup on the oven. "no. What kind?" she Asked me. "vegetable" I told her, cutting more carrots. "yummy!" she says. Rudy then wakes up and begins to cry. "I'll Make him his bottle" I offered asi picked up Rudy who stopped crying when he saw the soup. "or maybe he just wants to see the soup" Kim said, laughing. Rudy then started to smell the soup. "I think you're right!" I said laughing. I pulled Rudy away from the soup as he was now putting his hands in the soup. "Rudy Robert brewer! We do not put our hands in soup!" I said. Rudy looked up at me and hugged my neck. "awwww!" Kim and I both cooed. "I can never stay out you, baby boy" I said, hugging Rudy.

I put Rudy in his bouncer while he was trying to pet laya. It was super cute. Kim was finishing the sald and I making my famous homemade bread. We were both busy working then I heard crying. "honey, is that Rud. Crying?" I asked Kim. She shook her. "no, honey. We should probably go check. It think it's coming from the backyard" Kim said. We ran to the backyard. Sure enough, there was a little girl, about 3, in the fatal position, crying.

She had long blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. (aka, Mia talerico!) we walked up to her and bent down to her level. It was much too cold for her to be outside. She looked up at us. "hi, sweetie. What are doing in our backyard?" I asked her kindly. "my mommy and daddy brought me here and said that you guys can take care of me because they hate me!" she said, crying louder. I looked at Kim and she nodded. We had this secret langue as husband and wife where we could read each others minds. We both knew the we both wanted to adopt her.

I picked up the little girl and brought her into our house. Kim turned on our electric fire place and sat the little girl in front of it to warm up. I grabbed Rudy and cradled him softly. "buddy, we're going to meet your new sister" I told him softly. He stared up at me wou his big blue eys. "sister?!" the little girl exclaimed, happily. "yes" Kim and I both said. "were going to adopt you, but a few things first" I started. "what's that?" she asked me. "what's your name and how old are you for starters?" I asked her, sitting next to her and Kim. "Alysia and I'm 3" she told us. "well, alysia welcome home" kiand I both said, hugging her.

20 minutes later,

Kim and I were setting the kitchen table, Rudy was napping in his playpen in the dining room and alysia was playing with laya in the living room. "so, how do you think they're going to react to the kids?" Kim asked me. "ok. I think they'll attack them with love" I told her. She giggled and kissed me. "i think you're right" she told me, smiling as we pulled apart. "god, I love you" she said. "I love you, too" I told her. We went back to setting the table then the doorbell rang. Aylsia ran into the dining room. "mommy! Daddy! The guests are here!" she exclaimed. Kim and I smiled when she called us mommy and daddy. "ok, cutie. Come on! let's go let our guests in!" I told her. "yay! Can Rudy come?" she asked. "Rudy's sleeping and he's to young to get the door, cutie" Kim explained to her. "oh. When he's older can he?" she asked. "of course!" Kim and I said smiling, as the doorbell rang again. "let's go, cutie!" I said, picking alysia up.

Alysia opened the door. Logan, cece, who's 6 months pregnant with a little girl and their 8 year old twins, LJ and Lilly stood at the door. "daddy that guy looks like you!" alyisa said, pointing at Logan. "aylisia, don't point or call him that guy. That's very rude" I told her. "sorry, daddy" she said hugging me. "it's ok" I told her. "come in guys" I said. The family of 4 walked into the house. "who-" Logan started, but I cut him off. "Kim and I will explain once everyone's here" I told him, as walked into the dining room and Lilly and alysia talked. "aylisia, if that's her name. And Lilly seem to be getting along well" cece wish peered to Logan. "yeah they do" Logan whispered to cece. Cece rubbed her stomach. "we no longer have to worry about her and ally fighting" cece spoke. "ally?!" Kim and I asked. "well, Alexandria, but ally for short" Logan explains.d "that's beautiful!" Kim exclaimed, hugging cece. The weirdest things make Kim cry since she's pregnant.

30 minutes later,

By now, everyone was here. We were all sitting in the living room with the adults on the couch and the kids on the floor. Kim, aylisia, Rudy and I were in the center of the room. I was holding aylisia and Kim was holding Rudy. Everybody was asking against them selfs. "you ready, girls?" I asked Kim and aylisia. "yes, honey. Are you ready, sweetness?" Kim asked aylisia. She nodded. "yes, mommy and daddy" she said softly. "let's do this!" Kim exclaimed happily. (I'm going to skip them telling them about Rudy and alysisa, but theyre ok with it)

They all took it well. The kids were playing with aylisia in aylsisas soon to be playroom and the women were in the kitchen with Rudy, cooing at him. They guys and I were in th garage talking and having a good time. Cece and Logan said they had extra stuff from when Lilly was Alyssa's age and so did my sister, jasmine and Kim's brother Logan. They have a sx year old daughter named Melody. "so you're a dad now, bro?" Freddy asked me. I nodded. "yeah. It's so great to be a dad! I love the feeling of being a dad" I said. "yeh. I can't wait till echo gives birth" Adam said. He was married to my sister echo. "god, we're all lucky!" Mason Said. He was married to my sister Alex. I smiled and looked into the kitchen to see Kim laughing as the girls tickled Rudy. "yeah we are" I said, but I was thing about Kim's pregnancy. I couldn't wait until the day we brought life in the world.

Yay! I love this! So what do you think of aylisia? Please r and r! By the way I've already planned Kim's pregnancy!


	4. Chapter 4

Kim's first doctors appointment shocker

Kim's pov

It had been about 1 month since we had adopted both Rudy and alysia. Well, we adopted before alysia, but we been a family for a whole month. Rudy was now 3 months old. Christmas had gone and passed. Rudy had a good frost Christmas. He was mesmerized by the lights. I got jack and alysia a four wheeler for Christmas and they both really liked that. Jack and I started a tradition with the kids where every night, we'd always try to do something as a family with kids, even though Rudy's just a baby. We decided to start the tradition early. We also told our families about my pregnancy. They're happy for us. Victoria is super excited! The more I think about my pregnancy, the more excitd I get.

Anyways, today is jacks and my first baby doctor appointment. We are both looking forward to it. Logan, my brother and jasmine, jacks sister are watching Rudy and alysia while were gone. The appointments at 10 and it's 9 right now. Jack and I have about 30 minutes until we have to go. Jack and I are in bedroom getting ready for the appointment. Rudy is in his playpen next to our bed and alysia is playing laya out in the hall. "jack, honey, have you seen my pink baby dolls?" I asked my handsome husband who I love with all of my heart. I can't wear heels since I'm pregnant. It really sucks! Jack walked out of our bathroom, brushing his teeth. "no, I haven't, honey" he said with hi mouth full of toothpaste. God, I hate when he talks with his mouth full of toothpaste. I sighed. Just then, alylsia walked into the room with laya following behind her, wearing my pink baby dolls on her tiny feet. "hi, mommy! hi, daddy!" she said, smiling cheekily. Jack then walked into the bathroom, still brushing his teeth. "jack, honey! I need backup!" I yelled walking up to alysia. He then walked out of the bathroom, without his toothbrush in his mouth. "sorry, honey. I'm back. I know how much you hate when I put my toothbrush on the nightstand so I had to get rid of it" he told me, as we both slowly approached alysia. "aylsia, sweetie, why are you wearing mommys shoes?" Jack asked alysia. "becuase I like them!" she whined. "no whining, missy!" I scolded. "now, can I please have mommys shoes?" jack asked alysia. "if you can catch me, daddy!" she shouted, before running of with jack chasing after her. I sighed, sitting down on the bed, looking into Rudy's playpen. He was wide awake. "don't grow up too fast, baby boy!" I sighed, picking him up and rocking him in my arms.

Jack and I were finally leaving the house. After jack chasing aylsia around the house until Logan, jasmine and their kids got to our place. Aylsia didn't want us to leave so we had to sneak out the back door. She wasn't screaming or crying, she was just pulling on our arms, trying to get us to stay in the house. Jack and I were driving in our blue Subaru. We had also gotten a green Chevy crossover. Jack was driving and I was sitting in the passenger seat next to him. "are you nervous about the appointment, honey?" jack asked me. "not really, but I have a strange and yet rather odd feeling that we're having more than 1 baby" I said, smiling and rubbing my stomach. I was 1 month along in my pregnancy. I've still been having morning sickness and I'm kind of shocked I'm not throwing up right now. Ive been able to control my mood swings. I'm glad I can do that because I hate to be angry at jack, Rudy and Aylsia. I hate to be angry at them when I'm not pregnant. I've been having weird cravings and driving jack crazy because I've been making him drive all over town to find whatever was carving. I also drove him crazy by making him cook non stop for me. Im not the best cook. Actually, I can't cook, but jack can. Actually, he's the best cook ever and does most, well all of the cooking in the house. "I'm actually fine with the fact that i might be having more than 1 baby. I always wanted a big family since I grew up in a big family. Now, I might get my wish!" I told jack, smiling. He smiled. "me too. I want a big family as well. since I'm also from a big family. Now, we both might get our wish. You know, honey, I love you and our growing family" he told me, sweetly. "I love you and our growing Family, too" I told him, crying happy tears. He kissed me passionately.

30 minutes later,

We had arrived at dr. Baxters office. She's my doctor. We have been waiting in the waiting room for a close to 5 minutes. Jack had already signed the forms and handed them to the receptionist. Dr. Baxter walked into the room. "Kim brewer?" she called. Jack and I got up holding hands and walked into her office. Once we were there, I lyed on the bed/chair. Jack sat in a chair next to me. I grabbed his hand squeezed it tight, but not because I'm scared. It was because I was super excited. "how are you guys today?" dr. Baxter asked jack and I. Jack and I exchanged smiles. "great!" we told her, smiling. "that's good! Now Kim, I'm going to put this clear gel on your stomach. So I'm going to have to ask you to lift up your shirt" she instructed me. I lifted up my red, pink, orange and yellow button up shirt. "I'm going to put clear gel on your stomach, but I'm warning you, Kim. It's going to be cold" she warned me, smiling. She grabbed the bottle of gel and put it on my stomach. She was right! It was freezing! I squeezed jacks hand tight. "honey?" he asked me. "sorry, honey. The gel is cold!" I told him. He chuckled a bit and gave me a light kiss on the lips. Dr. Baxter grabbed a remote and moved across my stomach. "this is shocking" she stated. "what is it?" I asked her. "Kim, jack, you're having quadruplets" she told us. Jack and I looked at each other and smiled. We then laughed. "we knew it!" we both said excitedly. We hugged each other and shared a passionate kiss.

10 minutes later,

Jack and I were now on our way home. I was 1 month along and had 8 months to go, but I was most likely going to go into labour at 30 weeks or before that. "wow! 6 kids!" jack exclaimed. "yeah. Do you think we can handle it?" I asked him. He looked at me. "honey, we can do this. We're doing just fine with Rudy and alysia. Well be just fine" he told me. I smiled at him. "what?" he asked me. "have I ever told you that I love you?" I asked jack in my sweet and sexy voice. "yes. everyday" he told me, smiling. "well, I love you" I told him. "I love you too" he told me. We then shared a very passionate kiss.

Please r and r! Sorry I haven't updated in a bit. I've been sick. I will update soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Rudy and jacks day out

Jacks pov (I'm going to do a lot of time skips)

4 months later,

Kim is now 5 months pregnant with the quadruplets. She is starting to show, but she is still her beautiful self. She thinks she's fat, but everyday I tell her she's beautiful. She is. She's as beautiful as the day I married her. At Kim's next doctors appointment, we found out the sexes of the babies. We're both really excited. So is alysia. We're taking Rudy and alysia wi us to the appointment.

Speaking of Rudy, he is now 7 months old and growing up so fast. He has light brown hair and the chubbiest cheeks that Kim and I have ever seen. He can sit up on his own, he loves to play and he can crawl. Boy, can he crawl?! He's getting into everything now!

Aylsia is almost 4. Her birthday is next month and won't quit reminding Kim and I about it. She starts preschool in September. She is growing up so fast! She's only 3 and already she's so mature! She helps Kim and I out ai Rudy all of the time and she already promised both Kim and I that she'll help out with the quadruplets as well. She is also such a good big sister to Rudy. We know she'll be the same way with the quadruplets.

Today, I had to do errons. (don't know how to spell it sorry!) Kim was going shopping with grace and was taking alysia with her. So that left me alone with Rudy. Kim walked into Rudy's nursery, where I was dressing him. She wrapped her fair white skinned arms around me. "hey, honey!" I told her. "hey!" she told me, happily. "so what brings you here to Rudy's private little world?" I asked her. she rolled her eyes at my super cheesy joke. "are you sure you're going to be ok taking him with you, honey?" she asked me. "I always am and Rudy is great company and I want to spend time with my little man!" I said, tickling Rudy. Kim giggled. "that's sweet. Ok. Oh and tomorrow were going birthday shopping for alysia and her party after you get home from work!" she told me, clapping her hands happily. I smiled. It was good to see her happy since sometimes she was mad at me or the kids, but that ever hardly happened. Just then, alysia skipped happily into the room. "mommy, I'm ready to go!" alylsia shouted, happily. "aunt grace isn't here yet, silly!" I told alysia, poking her sweet nose. Kim couldn'. Drive since it was hard for her and for. Baxter had cut her off until the babies are born at her last appointment. I felt better that way because it meant that I didn't have to worry about her getting into an accident every time she left the house. Kim giggled. "daddy's right, super star!" Kim said. "why can't you drive?" alysia asked her. Kim rubbed her growing stomach. "because, super star, I'm pregnant with your little siblings and I don't want to hurt them" Kim told her, smiling. "also, dr. Baxter told mommy and I that mommy can't drive until after the babies are born because it isn't safe" I added. Kim smiled at me and wrapped her arms around me again. "daddy's right. Dr baxter's orders" Kim told alysia. "oh. Why can't daddy drive us?" she asked Kim. I bent down to her level. "because, sweetness, I have errons to run" I told her, sweetly. "super star, why don't you want aunt grace to come and get us?" Kim asked her. "uncle Logan and uncle Freddie says she drives like a rabbit on steroids" she said, cutely. Kim and I looked at her shocked. "sweetie, she drives just fine" i told her. "ok! Mommy? Daddy?" she said sweetly. "yes, alysia?" we asked her. "what does steroids mean?" she asked us, fluttering her eyelashes and smiling cutely. "well tell you when you're older" Kim told her, grabbing her hand. "now let's go. Aunt grace will be here soon, but first say bye bye to daddy and Rudy!" Kim explained to her, smiling. "ok!" alysia said, running up to me and giving me a big hug. "bye, daddy!" she told me, sweetly. "bye, super star! Be a good girl for mommy!" I told her, releasing her from our hug. "ok! I Love you, daddy!" she told me, hugging me again. "I love you too, super star" I told her, ruffling her hair and releasing her from the hug. Alysia then grabbed the plastic princess sophia stool that Kim and I had near Rudy's changing table so she could help out with changing when she wanted to. "be careful" Kim and I warned her as alysia climbed onto the stool. "I will" she told us, smiling confidently. She climbed up onto the stool and looked down at a kicking Rudy. "bye Rudy! I love you be good for daddy!" she said. She kissed his forehead. Rudy smiled and giggled at his sister. I wrapped my arm around Kim and she rested her head on my shoulder. We both smiled and looked into each others eyes. "were doing a great job with these 2" I told her. "yeah we are" she agreed. I put my hand on her growing stomach and rubbed it. "and I can tell you that well do a great job with these 4" I told her. "yeah we will" she told me. We shared a passionate kiss. "I love you" I told her. "I love you, too" she told me. We shared yet another passionate kiss. I had a reflect life and I can tell you that 4 months from now it was going to be even more perfect.

I took Rudy's car seat out of the back of Kim's and my red Chevy crossover. We had left the house 30 minutes ago and were at our local fresh co. We need groceries. I grabbed my wallet off of the dash broad and put my brown leather wallet into my pocket. Kim had gotten me that when my other one had fallen apart. I have had for around 2 years now and I always cherish it because Kim have it to me and everything she gives me I cherish, even if it's just an item. Rudy and I walked into the store, with Rudy in his cars eat of course. I just loved the moments where I got to bond with him.

2 hours later,

Rudy and I had just gotten home. Kim and alysia weren't home yet. It was around 5. So after I unloaded the groceries, I put Rudy into his high chair and moved it closer to the counter. "want to hel daddy make dinner?" I asked him. He nodded happily. My eyes went wide. "Rudy, did you just nodd?!" I asked my 7 month old son. He nodded happily again. "wait till mommy hears about this! She's going to be so proud of you!" I told him, ruffling his hair. He smiled happily. "ok, what should we make for dinner, buddy?" I asked him. He pointed to the pasta and spaghetti sauce. Rudy has been pointing for a few days now. When he first started pointing, he pointed at a dancing alysia. It was so cute. "ok! Spaghetti sounds good to me!" I told him, smiling. He smiled and nodded. I chuckled. "I love you, baby boy!" I told him.

Please r and r! I'll update soon! I'm also starting 2 new stories, a sequel to the future so bright I'm blinded, but I'll still keep the other 1 going and nother 1, but that ones a surprise!


	6. Shopping for aylisas birthday part 1

Shopping for aylsias birthday and the baby gender deal!

Kims pov

It had been a day since grace, aylsia and I had gone shopping. I bought some gender neutral clothes for the quadruplets. grace had told me that when she was pregnant with Marcus that when it was time to find out the gender, only Eddie found out and he kept the gender of Marcus a secret form her. He bought all of the supplies for Marcus, decorated the nursery and even named him! I wanted to do that with jack. Yes, I really wanted to know, but it would make the birth of the quadruplets more suspense filled!

So, in 1 month alysia is turning 4. Jack and I are going hopping for her gift and party supplies today. I know. I know. It's a month away, but I want to be jacks and my little girls birthday to be perfect, since soon well be busy with the babies. No were not going to be like those parents that when you have a new baby or in our case new babies, you forget all about your other children. No, jack and I want to spend time with all 6 of our kids and love them equally. At my last appoinment, dr. Baxter told me that I wasn't able to breast feed since I wouldnt be able to produce enough milk for all 4 babies. So that means that jack will be able to help out when it comes to feeding the babies. So the excuse "I can't feed them!" won't be allowed in our house! Logan, jacks brother, uses it all time when cece and his 1 month old daughter, ally, wakes up in the middle of the night hungry.

Jack and I aren't the only ones expecting, Sam, my sister and Freddie, jacks brother are pregnant with their 3rd child. Logan, my brother and jasmine, jacks sister are expecting their 4th child. Adam and echo, jacks sister, are expecting their first child. Austin, my brother and ally, jacks sister are expecting their first child. That's it for pregnancies. Mason and Alex, jacks sister just had their 3rd child, rani, who is 3 weeks old. She is so adorable! Garret, jacks brother and lindy, my sister, just had their first child, isles, who is 1 week old. Beck, my brother and jade, jacks sister, just had their 5th child, halle. The guys kind of have this "my baby is cuter then your baby!" thing going on. I think we beat them with Rudy!

Alysia is staying with echo and Adam at our house, while we were go shopping with Rudy, for alysias birthday. Lindy, garret, baby isles, Austin and ally are meeting us at our first stop, party city. Right now, jack, Rudy and I are jacks gray Honda accord. Yes, jack drives a car. He seems to feel the freedom more with cars then trucks. It is April and it is still cold! Our summers are cool then normal. Sometimes, I wish we could tale the kids to seaford for the summer so they could experience a real summer, but it's hard. Jack works almost everyday of the week. Right now, he is off until the babies are born. It's going to be so hard when he goes back to work!

Rudys baby giggles pull me out of my thoughts. Jack and I both laugh. "whatcha doing, rudster?" jack asks our son. I then here him pulling something. I turn around to see, Rudy with a box of Kleenex on his lap, but of course the box is empty and the kleenexs are all over jacks car. Jack keeps a box of kleenexs in the back seat just in case we need them. "oh my god!" I say, staring at Rudy in shock and horror. "what is it, honey?" jack asked me. "Rudy emptied the entire box of kleenexes that you keep back there!" I say, rubbing my forehead. "you're kidding?!" he asks me. "nope" I said. I thn turned around. "all right, mister. You've had your fun!" I told him, leaning as far forward my tummy full of babies would let me go and taking the empty Kleenex box away from him. He laughs at me. "that's not funny, Rudy James brewer" jack scolded. Rudy then stopped laughing. I'm guessing jack scared him. Jack looked back and Rudy gave him a sad look. "oh, I'm sorry, buddy. Daddy didn't mean to scare you" he told him, cutely. I rubbed my large and still growing stomach. My stomach grows every single day. I couldn't wait till they were here. I couldn't wait till our next appoi ent. I decided I would bring up the gender thing now as jack had taken out Rudy's Winnie the pooh blanket out of the back of his seed and Rudy was playing with that. So we didn't have to worry about him acting up for the rest of the ride.

I turned to jack. "jack, honey" I started. "what is it, kimmy, babe?" he asked me. I know it seems weird that I let him call me kimmy, but I allow him and our family to call me kimmy. "do you remember when was grace was pregnant with Marcus, how eddy only knew the gender and he bought all of Marcuss stuff, decorated the nursery and named him?" I asked jack, nervously. Jack sighed. "I'm ok with only me knowing. I knew you would want that. I was just waiting for you to ask me" he told me. Dang it! He can read me like a book! I smiled. "that's great. You can tell our family if you want" I told him. "ok. What abut aylisia?" he asked me, as he turned into the rooms to go kids parking lot. "you can tell her if you want" I told him. He nodded as he parked his car in the parking lot.

Why are we at rooms to go, you may ask? Aylisia has an obessession with camouflage. That's all she'll wear! Jack and I decided to turn her room into a camo room because her pink and colorful room was apperntly giving her nightmares. She was for sure a Tom boy. She hated to be clean and it was a nightmare to get her to take a bath. She loved mud and since it was April it rained a little, but not as much as in seaford and when it rained she would get covered in mud! That's why the theme to her part was camo. We wanted to included dirt in too. She was one of a kind, but she was jacks and my one of a kind.

We got out of the car. Jack was carrying Rudy. The 3 of us walked up to the entrance of rooms to go, where, lindy, garret, baby issac, Austin and a very pregnant ally were waiting for us. Once we met up with them, the guys bro hugged each other and the girls and I hugged each other. Ally and I began to compare our pregnancies as the 6 of us, including issac, who was in his baby carrier being held by garret and rudy who was sitting in a cart that jack was pushing, walked into the store. Rudy smiled and clapped his hands as Austin played with Rudy's hair. I couldn't help but laugh. It was moment like these I wanted to cherish.

Dont worry! I'll do another part to do this chapter! Also did you see the new episode of kickin it? Kick finally kissed! I'm going to miss Olivia not being there for season 4, but I'm still going to watch it! Julies coming back, but something tells me not for Milton! Maybe jack! I'll update soon! Ps ill still do Kim and jack stories even though shes not on the show.


End file.
